The Memoirs of Alexandra Black
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: Alexandra Black, orphan...13.....looking for light in the dark as her father hides from dementors. She keeps him close to her heart. The laments of a teenaged girl.
1. Chapter 1

**The Memoirs of Alexandra Black the Marauder in training!**

**Miss Alex: This is my diary for the year 2009 this is the year my father escaped from Azkaban! I am pleased to present my diary with you the reader under sworn oath never to repeat what you have read or pass this on to another. It is an honour to show you the true character behind my mask. I sincerely hope you are decent enough to keep my private life quiet. I am not kind to those who insult, so be weary if you comment and if you do comment make it in red so I can see it. **

**Ms. Aura most graciously welcomes you to the Memoirs of Mademoiselle Alexandra, prankster extraordinaire, and creator of the famed Marauder's Map, Sirius Blacks daughter. Ms. Aura would like to pronounce that you will be able to find here her memories, bits and pieces of things and lots of other stuff. Including bits of fluff! Mr. Padfoot wishes to declare that Ms. Aura is an exceedingly large git for writing something so insane. Mr. Moony agrees with Mr. Padfoot Mr. Cerberus would like to say that he is rather suspicious as to how Ms. Aura got the book to respond the way Messrs. Moony & Padfoot would Ms. Aura would like to say that it is none of Mr. Cerberuss business and that if he wishes to continue the family line he will stay out of it Messers. Cerberus, Padfoot, & Moony fear Ms. Auras threat and will be in the boys loo (Where Ms. Aura cannot get them) until she is finished P.. Ms. Aura says: Good Riddance!**

_**Quote of the Day: **_**Live**__**fast, die young, and leave a good-looking corpse**__**behind****.**

**Alexandra Isabelle Blacks diary**

**KEEP OUT!**

**Welcome…****,****…to… The****Ever Secret Diary of…**AlexandraBlack**Please enter password****. **

**X**

* * *

**Ooh! Very good… But… WRONG!**

***blows raspberries* **

**Just kidding… you're right!**

***enter!* **

"**Mistress Black bids you her complements and that you will forgive her for playing with your mind… she also endows you the burden of knowing the secret of the great prodigy and heavenly Goddess, Alexandra Black. She makes it clear that you yourself are under an oath of secrecy and that before embarking one must remember that past soon becomes present and present become future and that Alexandra Black hardly ever thought that at all… she will also state that she is exceedingly bored and that is the only reason she is writing in third person… to herself in fact… oh what a wonderful life."**

**Info:**

**Age: 13**

**DOB****: 17/05/1996**

**Birth: Single birth **

**Hair: Long dark swishy cramped elegant hair **

**Eyes: Grey**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Introduction to Ms. Aura**

Greetings to you on this fine day. Welcome to The Memoirs of Aura. My uncle suggested that I start a journal so I can record our greatest moments together and our achievements so that we can read them when we get old and saggy (I hope that day doesn't come too soon, and personally, I'd rather not think about that), and we can read it to out great-grandchildren. So that's why I've started this journal. In case you were wondering... So, pull up a seat and read to your heart's content! Not that you should be reading anyway. Only precious few, (Me, Padfoot, Uncle Reggie aka Cerberus, and Moony) have the power and authority to open this book. If you are reading this it either means that:

We are dead

One of us let you read this (Can't see that happening), or

You are a sneaky little git and have snuck in and read it of your OWN accord.

You must be a very clever git, with my awesome talents I placed a number of spells to keep people like you away. By now you must have very sore hands, or boils all over your face or something similar. If you have then good for you! Hope it hurts! Warning; if you keep reading and don't know the password, warts will appear in other places, and let me say, you don't want warts there! So: CLOSE THIS BOOK!! Okay, now that all the sneaky gits are gone, (if you're not gone yet then I hope those warts and boils are giving you an immeasurable amount of pain! Just wait a little longer, you haven't experienced the worst of it, yes it gets worse! Anyway, in this book thing you'll find my greatest and worst memories, also my greatest pranks to date, and everything else in between, oh, and I even have Quote of the Day, which is a nifty little thing that Cerberus made up, so if I hear a really good quote I'll put it in, (most of the time I can't think of many quotes so there might be a certain lack of them)Yeah anyway that's about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary

Me, with a diary amazing isn't it? You'll get what I mean soon enough. Who am I talking to? The bindings? The spirit of the diary? Do diaries have spirits? That's nuts! Okay let's just say I'm talking to myself. Ya, that works. This is a lot madder than I thought it would be. So today is my first prison day locked in the school, no skype, no internet! The walls are closing in on me I...I can't breathe, I can't think, what am I going to do how can I survive!?!? Ohhhhhh a sparkley thing. Okay quick up date, it is second year, term two. It is also my first year in Hogwarts, I was in Durmstrang for first year now I was sent to Hogwarts cause my headmaster thinks I should learn the way of the light wizards. I know too much dark stuff. It has been hard over here and a pretty boring start to February, my friends in Durmstrang are hopeless. I am dieing here, I have never known such boredom. What do they want me to do, rot here? I have been here six months, six! Is it just too hard to take up the quill and write, yes Alexandra, you can come over in the next holiday, or are they too busy playing in the field. I wish I could! But no! It's complete and total confinement here for me at Hogwarts. Mainly because I am in time out for blowing up the potion lab...Anyway I guess I shouldnt complain, I have food at least, but still! The least those guys can do is write! I am so bored I am writing letters to myself! I am turning into Remus...oh god no I knew that would happen I must have switched bodies with someone! Oh please dont be my aunt Bellatrix or Snape! Oh please no! *checks face in pocket mirror* okay your still pretty! Yay! Now that's sorted, I can't ignore friends forever they can obviously ignore me but I can't ignore them! It's not right! I guess they are busy or something. Hogwarts second year is coming to and end quickly though which is good only problem is Draco causing trouble for Harry.

Ciao

-Alexandra

Dear diary

Today at dancing was so fun I had a blast, we are starting our new dance of the year so its going to be awesome! I dont believe just this afternoon I was thinking of quitting! Mmm...Ice cream...good! I had spare ribs for dinner and that was interesting. Turns out schools in the muggle world have prefects and heads to! Just like at Hogwarts! I am really bored here still and am having to refer to tell telling myself all about my troubles; really I am talking with myself! I cannot wait for second year to end so I can get much needed rest. Ciao

-Alexandra

Dear diary

Well today we went to swimming class and relearned back stroke it's horrid that woman is cruel! Last night I got to talk to Sandra but she swore in the letter loads and McGoogles saw it. Ah well we can't all be perfect! Especially when I am involved! *evil grin* yup I can't help but cause imperfection to the finishing point! I am extremely trouble-maker-ish! Ok so anyway boredom drowns me here especially with Brown demanding I introduce her to Ronald Weasley.

Ciao

-Alexandra

Dear diary

Ok it's Friday third week in this school with out friends to speak with because they are to busy. I might even well come a visit from Voldemort! Voldemort!!! Evil guy! *sigh* I spoke to Jackie today and all's well there. I am going to talk to her tomorrow maybe but it's doubtful. She is also really bored, it's showing to! I wish we could get together again, but it looks like for Jackie and me to see Sandra would be 3-2 times this year. And the teachers/parents/aliens couldn't care less! I hope I get to see the others soon because if I don't I am officially going to throttle anyone who tries to stop me from seeing my buddies! I miss them! Still think other parents hate me! It's strange I just feel that they loath me with every meaning of their being! They are always hiding their kids from me! As if I would wreak havoc on such tiny kiddies! They make me sound so evil! I mean it's just cause I have an overactive imagination as the other people say. But come on you have to give you kids a chance to grasp a thought to which they can come home from school and think I am going to go play with my best pals! You can't keep your kid thinking that imagination is bad! It's cruel and Denza thinks I was abused as a child and that's why I daydream. As if! I have never been abused! I have been so well taken care of that I have good manners around people I don't even like! Its creepy how many parents keep their kids amused with educational building blocks! I am so hating being the only person with imagination so strong, I can sense if someone is there and see that some one! I guess this being shunned by society is part of being different. A trade mark of myself that is burden and blessing, but to me is the greatest thing in my life it's the thing that keeps me going, being different is all that matters to me. I dont like following the crowd I want to be some one who I can look at in 60 years from now and say I am proud of my choices and I will remain so until I die and beyond! If people dont like me now then it's just their loss as far as I am concerned to meet an incredibly stabile yet misread unique individual! I am really proud of my self for putting up with the criticism that comes with my curse and power. I am also proud of my greatest treasures, my friends Jackie and Sandra who were the only friends who stood with me even though it damaged their lives to be with me, my "parents" who were there for me when I needed them, these people kept me alive they are reasons worth living for and if they didn't exist I don't know what would make life endurable! My other friends didn't stay by me they deserted and left. Sure the rest of my family are with me but 3 quarters of them dont know half a quarter of what I do or how I feel. They still stick with me anyway. I am aware that no one agrees with me about the imagination is a great learning key but I dont care, my true colours shining through my heart and soul are what I am going to show the world one day. It's sort of like a dream...its like being a werewolf people are a bit scared to go near you, and you feel infected. I am proud of who I am today and I dont think anyone can change that fact but me. It's my choice and I will make it! If they can't except that is their problem! And I have nothing to say to them! I know incredibly bold of me to criticise adults I know in a completely easy to read diary isnt it?

Ciao

-Alexandra

Quote of the day: You laugh because I 'm different I laugh because your all the same.

Dear diary

It's awful one of my BFFs is going to Durban on Thursday and leaving me here till Saturday! So I came up with ideas of how to survive with out a pal. I am going paddling at three with Jamie and Mathew Manning, and If she can come Katie. She wrote me earlier today but she couldnt come over she had Quidditch practise. Sandra is the friend I shall lose to Durban, at least I still have Jackie. Sure she's not really the motherly type like Sandra but she is youngest of us all. I think we over shadow her a lot, I guess it is unfair on her that we get all the attention even when we look bad or lose at some thing. She is one of my best friends and I care about her a lot more than I will even confide in you diary. They both mean the world to me I care about them both a lot and often even if it leaves a stain on me. I don't want to lose these friends no matter what! I dont know why but they seem to radiate around me and spread something awfully contagious, they bring out the best in me. I guess I haven't ever really had much time to make many true friends due to the fact that many people only come to me for advice and to see what I am all mysterious about. Mum and Pere already know of course but if they do read this I will bet they are trying to find out when I told them a huge secret ! Well if you are reading this then please dont take it into offence, and DON'T interrogate me!!! Wait! You guys shouldn't even be in here! GET OUT!!! Well now that they are gone, if you aren't then you are in for a surprise! I can continue. I have totally gone haywire I am not seeing my friends at all because they got detention. And I have to hang out with first year ridiculous kids instead! It's humiliating! And down right boring! All they do is have tea parties and eat cookies and play hide and go seek! I really am desperate to be with people my own age and all, but due to the fact that I am locked in and I can't go anywhere, plus not entirely capable of socialising, that's proving to be difficult! Also even if I did get out I am to darn shy! I am often getting more attention than I want cause I am pretty, I am smart, and I am mysterious, and I am convinced that I am part veela or siren!

Ciao

-Alexandra

Dear diary

Yes it is still the same day but I would like to elaborate on what happened at canoeing. You see what happened was this: we went and I got on the water and played for a while with my hands then I went the length of the dam it was scary due to the fact that there were huge waves! I don't know why but I feel like I can do it no matter what! Katie quit canoeing today. I am hopeful that she will come back. It's still really lonely over here. I miss my friends! I want them here, luckily mother might come over tomorrow! Yay! Then she and I can chat with McGoogles, (I got in trouble). Tomorrows the full moon, good luck Remus where ever you are! Ciao

-Alexandra

Dear diary

I haven't been able to talk much not since I didn't do my homework, it's Wednesday mother came on the weekend and she played for a while it was fun! I found out Sandra is going out today to see her grandparents in Durban. So depressing. It's really weird I mean how she is always some where thats not near me at the strangest of times. Dancing was fun on Monday we did not do the dance though. Yesterday at swimming was not very interesting either due to the fact that we did butter fly and my legs were throbbing with pain, or there wasnt anyone to chat with. I swear that womans evil. And last night I paddled in my nelo it was awesome to be moving but then to get your self going you have to struggle to encourage your self. On Sunday there is another race and my mom says I have to do it in the nelo she really is hurrying me to fast for my liking. I am petrified and she does not seem to care. I don't know what to say to her anymore. I am just to stupid around her when she talks like this. More on this later if I can manage it! I have one last subject left!

Ciao

-Alexandra

Dear diary

Ok so I have not spoken in weeks due to being busy and bored and I couldn't bother with you! Sorry! Valentines day was spent with Katie much to my glee! It was awesome and all I am currently waiting for Sandra to finish her school work so she can chat. Ok so I am going to write about my parents! Okay my mum is a kind middle aged woman shes friendly and short. Only thing is that she is incredibly proud! The thing about mum is shes very much her own person, shes very independent and doesn't rely on other people for anything if she can help it. Though she's my foster mum of sorts. My dad is tall and strong he is friendly when he wants to be he is a lot like me in terms of personality and looks. But by my parents standards when it comes to my friends they'd scare the pants off anyone whom received their notorious 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-glare' (that's what I call it anyway), ok me I am the reckless one of the group the rebel! Harry always says I don't know the meaning of the saying 'look before you leap,' I don't think things through, instead, a lot of time I act on impulse. I act first then think of the consequences when they bite me in the arse. Also known for being very sarcastic and cynical, that's just the type of person I am. There are so many different traits to one person it's hard to describe them all, especially with me, I am so erratic: Changeable, inconsistent, variable, capricious, impulsive, and spontaneous.

Ciao -Alexandra


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary Yo Yo! Wazzup my diary?!? I am cool I fell sick on last week Thursday and been in bed since all week its Sunday and I am soooooo hot, chatted to Denza yesterday, which might I add was a very short day as I woke up at like 01:56 in the afternoon! Shes really bored has been in a fight with this kid at school who thinks she's a vampire runs all over saying: I am a vampire! Denza says it's really annoying! But she used to be the same really childish. I felt dreadful when she said that imagination is stupid. However she used to pretend with me that we could go to alternate universes by spinning around and around for a while really fast! It's weird how people just grow up I mean it was only twelve months ago that I played with Barbie dolls now I wear G-strings short skirts and tight tops! Well at least I am still innocent in most ways I am not innocent in the following: not doing home work. Every one says I am weird. Truth be told I have my walls up all the time even on my mother! My mother! I dont know what to do about it I just feel like I ought to hide myself there is no reason other than my fears which are: fear itself, dark alleyways, rejection, being hurt in the way which would bring me to my falling. All these are very natural proud people are scared of being seen as weak and just like every one else, I am a 13-to-be girl of course I hate alleyways! Who doesn't fear rejection? Being hurt in mental physical and emotional ways is a huge deal. Reason I build the walls is because if I am hurt in emotions mentality and physic state I cry and crying symbolises fear which makes everyone know I am just like them. I do not like people to get to close the feeling of others close makes me want to scream out or hurt some one. And that thought frightens me so in stead of doing all this I put up walls to block people out only a few people know who I really am; an extremely shy, quiet, goody two shoes, sensitive, sweet, gentle young woman who is lonely. I can get very depressed and not always know why, despite my power of empathy, as it seems to only work for people outside me. My friends always turn to me when they need advice or comforting, and in some way I need to give that help it makes me feel better in return to know that I have helped out my friends. Despite my cold, and high, seemingly un-breach-able walls, inside I am really a great, intelligent person, full of compassion and love, if only people would take a chance and try to get through my tough shell, to see exactly who I am... Ciao -Alexandra

Quote of the day: Some people put up walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to tear them down.

Dear Diary, This feels really weird. I mean, I am just talking to my computer and recording all my life and exactly who it is I am talking to is anyway I never did find that one out! It's freaky. I think I'm going mad. Okay... I am going mad. Aaargh! If this goes on any longer I shall pull out all of my hair and then I'll be bald and I'll have to wear a baseball cap. Today on the way to dancing I felt sick I could barely breath! And when I was dancing I was just shaking I don't know why I just could not stop!!! I am worried due to my 2 full moons a month thing for girls. I have no idea what to do! But I think B.C. stuff will help. Apart from that I feel like I dont want to do anything anymore however I am passionate about Dancing, Running, and swimming. Anyway with that happy note on my current err...blooditivities; I managed to get my parents to agree to letting me have Nicole and Abigail over for a sleepover in the summer. Unfortunately that means that I will have to clean up my room - it's a complete mess, I had to close the door and make sure no-one entered it during my last party. If they had they probably wouldn't have been seen again. It's not that I don't want to fold my clothes and put them away, I just can't get to the wardrobe unless I keep a first-aid kit handy. Ciao -Alexandra

Dear Diary

How can I have so many thoughts at once? You can mend a break, or heal a wound, but there's always a scar left, even if you can't always see it on the outside. You have to follow it out, watch things drag on and can't have what you want, there's always strings attached. I think I'll probably spend my whole life trying to free myself from those strings whatever it takes. Oh, but then there's my head which is pounding. I am probably crazy and dont mean a word I am writing. Sorry Diary, am venting. For the hundredth time, who am I talking to? No ones ever going to read this, or I hope no one reads this. You know, now when I hear the name Dawson, I'll just naturally feel bad or guilty. That girl's a walking conscience, Jiminy Cricket life size. It's almost as if she bangs me over the top of my head with her halo of good grace, although it's not good grace, it's more like eternal wrath. Ciao -Alexandra

Dear Diary Firstly, I hate mornings I look like a shaggy dog, and believe me, it is not sexy. Secondly, Draco's dreams keep getting louder and it is nothing a silencing charm will fix, and then there is an essay that needs writing and I still have not successfully bribed Eve to do it. **To Do: **1. Shower 2. Think in shower (yes, I have to aside time to think shower meditations are the deepest) 3. Find those pants I want to wear the black ones 4. Finish lines for old Slug wad (it is really more like a grovelling apology letter) 5. Make moonlight plans (fabricate and suggest to Les Innocents) 6. Plan McFloozies demise 7. Set Snapes robes on fire! If I have time. (Pyromaniac. snigger) Tell me if I am wrong, but everyone has problems which should be a comforting thought, but it is not, and somehow it just makes me remember how much I hate cold. It also happens to be national self awareness month, as dishwater ditz Katharine Mcgavott told me. It is some thing she likes to observe. She is trying to make me more self aware. Her thought of self awareness is sexual awareness. Well thank you very much Mcgavott but I already have that clarified I am a Bi female and single. Thank you Mcgavott, but really, I am fully self-aware. Thinking along those lines though, I have been trying to awarenise myself and I have come to the conclusion that I am perfect and it is the rest of the word that has the problem. Even if this is the most arrogant, pigheaded statement I think I have ever made in this diary, it is the most self-satisfying statement. Anyway I guess that's it so later! Ciao -Alexandra

Dear Diary So ok today is Tuesday and we have swimming today so boring but ya I hope we dont go to swimming because I am so tired of doing things like that. My 'brother' Gregs birthday is on Thursday I got him a movie I can't remember what it was called and I got him a top deck chocolate. Taynor got him a packet of Doritos and a movie of Indiana Jones. Mum and Pere are going to get Greg a bow and arrow set! Ciao -Alexandra

Dear Diary Today is April fools day and lucky for me I have not been pranked yet! Eve said she was going to nail me today but she has not so I am counting my lucky stars which would be Sirius, Pup, Regulus, Arcturus, Pollux, Cassiopedia, Andromedia, and Lupus. Eight lucky stars!! I am one lucky girl. Well tomorrow is Gregs birthday and I am happy about that. Ciao - Alexandra


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry to have to announce that my computer was cleared of all files by mistake right after I completed The Memoirs of Alexandra Black. Unfortunately I have no saved copies anywhere. So I cannot finish this story. However I will rewrite it between august of this year and next year, so trust that it will return! In the mean time take a look at my new story _**Way's to Annoy the Harry Potter people. **_

Here's the link:  
.net/s/6946036/1/Ways_to_Annoy_the_Harry_Potter_People

Cordialement  
Lestat


End file.
